


let ryuji say fuck

by Bongdog



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe sex later, Slice of Life, Smoking, let that boy say fuck, let these boys smoke weede, mild drug use, more characters to appear soon, ryuji fucking dies, these boys are not valid at all, two idiots try to drink boba without dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongdog/pseuds/Bongdog
Summary: "I regret dating you.""Then kiss me, you pussy."





	1. are u feeling it mr krabs

**Author's Note:**

> HI YEA i love these boys and im gonna make a series of these morons dating!!! i love them!!!
> 
> this is basically just gonna be a collection of drabbles and stuff that i wanna write about but am too lazy to actually make them full fledged fics, so dont expect much continuity
> 
> ill post another thing here tonight too so oh yea mr krabs

“Ryuji, get over here. Now”

 

“Oi? What’s up”, the half dressed boy stumbled out of the bathroom, struggling with a t shirt, “What are you getting all demanding about?”

 

Akira simply stared a hole into his boyfriend, arms crossed as he stood outside the bathroom doorway, “This. What the hell is this?”

 

Ryuji raised an eyebrow as he peered into the room, looking around in confusion, “Eh? What are you talking about, I put the seat down this time.”

 

“THAT!”, the other boy snapped, pointing at the little lobster butler in the corner. The plush was holding a tray, containing various brands of tampons and panty pads, its beady little eyes looking up in a sense of faux innocence, “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

“Oh that!” Ryuji beamed, going over to his little crustacean friend, “I put this in here last night. Gotta give the bathroom some class, ya know.”

 

“Ryuji”, Akira’s palm went up to support his forehead, “You-you do know we can’t get periods, right?”

 

“Well duh, I’m not that stupid. I just wanted to be prepared.”

 

“FOR WHAT?”

 

“YOU NEVER KNOW!”, Ryuji wrapped an arm around the plush lobster, protecting it with his body, “We ARE friends with girls, remember?”

 

“I want it out of here. Now.”

 

“C’mon, give the crustacean menstruation station a chance, babe.”

 

“That…...why...why did you name it that…”

 

“Yeah!”, Ryuji got up off the floor, looking down at the little butler in pride, “He’s here to serve.”

 

“I regret dating you.”

 

“Then kiss me, you pussy”, Ryuji flung an arm behind Akira’s shoulders, smirking up at the stormy expression his boyfriend was giving him.

 

Akira tried his best to scowl, though his attempt was betrayed by how he leaned into his boyfriend’s arm, his fluffy hair now resting against the other’s forehead, “....Fine. But at least try not to embarrass me with it. Please.”

 

“Deal, though I can’t completely promise anything”, he bumped his forehead against Akira’s hair, and pressed his lips into the other boy’s. Ryuji could feel how Akira hummed into it, a good sign he wasn’t as annoyed as he seemed.

 

The two of them stood there for a few moments, lips eventually pulling away once Akira realized the time, “Dude, we should probably finish getting dressed. We do have class today, remember?”

Ryuji sighed, still trying to cling onto his boyfriend a little longer, “Yeah, yeah, I guess. I don’t want to have to explain that we’re late because of a lobster butler, I suppose.”

Akira gave the blonde a light punch on the back, giving his forehead a peck before breaking out of the embrace, “You’re right. This is a dark secret that must be kept hidden.” 

 

Ryuji couldn’t help at laugh at that a little, grabbing Akira’s hand as they walked towards their room, “It’s just too powerful. We have a great responsibility.”

 

“Yes. Yes we do.”


	2. ryuji fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEEYO i actually started writing this one before the last chapter but it ended up taking more time,,,
> 
> im so sorry if any of these seems awkward at all im really rusty with writing this is like,,,the first fic ive written in literal years
> 
> also who raised these boys someone pls teach them how to kiss without dying

“Man how can you drink that stuff?”  
  
“Hm?”

 

Ryuji shook his head, groaning as he pointed to the cup of taro boba, “It’s a freakin’ root. How in the hell are you drinking root juice tea?”

“It’s not that bad. You should actually try it sometime”, a strand of dark, fluffy hair was brushed back by Akira’s hand, “It’s almost like chocolate.”

“More like dirt. Hell, there’s even specks of the shit in it”, the other boy huffed, taking a sip from his energy drink. Streams of rain poured down the tea shop window, a light tapping sound coming from the big blobs of rain.

 

“Seems like it’s not letting up anytime soon,” Akira turned his attention to the downpour, lightly sighing, “Figures. First day off in two weeks and it does this.”

“Yeah. And here I even tried to plan an outdoor date for once. What a rip.”

Ryuji’s boyfriend chuckled, taking a sip from the cup of tea, “It’s the thought that counts, right?”

“Well it’s not like we exactly have much free time anymore. With finals and fixing other’s shit and all, I wanna at least make the most out of what we have, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I’d rather be in here than getting soaking wet at the park, though”, Akira gave the other boy a grin, hand reaching out to gently squeeze the other’s. He couldn’t help but feel kind of bad; Ryuji had been wanting for them to actually get some fresh air for a change. It had to be torture for him to go so long without doing any real exercise outside of Metaverse stuff.

“S’pose”, the blonde sighed, his thumb rubbing circles on top of Akira’s hand, eyes darting up to watch him take another sip. It didn’t take long for Ryuji to get a flash of inspiration, his head perking up from his palm.

 

“Hey, I have an idea what we can do instead.”

 

Before Akira could formulate a real response, his boyfriend’s free hand was pressing against his hair, pushing him into a kiss over the table. It took a second for him to get over the initial shock, but it wasn’t long until he kissed back, humming into the other’s lips.

Akira could feel his boyfriend try to gently push his lips open, the realization that he still didn’t swallow his tea suddenly hitting him. Before he could pull away, it was too late, and Ryuji had pried them open, sucking in a bit of tea and boba bubbles.

 

“OH FUCK”, he coughed, choking on the bubbles that got stuck in his throat, tea dribbling out of his mouth. He took a napkin to his lips, trying to spit out whatever was left as he caught his breath, “Y-you could have warned me!”

 

The concern that Akira had was quickly replaced by quiet laughter, a hand covering his mouth so he didn’t look too inconsiderate, “Well, you didn’t exactly give me a chance to warn you. You’re not dying, right?”

“Jesus Christ”, Ryuji gave a few final coughs to get the last of tea out of his system. It took him a few seconds, but he was finally able to catch his breath, “I think I am, that tasted like fucking shit, though.”

 

"Aww, you poor thing”, there was a coy tone to the other boy’s voice as he moved back towards Ryuji’s face, kissing just under his bottom lip, “I should make this up to you.”

 

Ryuji could feel his face heating up just a little from Akira’s soft kiss, clearing his throat before attempting to speak, “Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?”

 

“You’ll see”, Akira gave his boyfriend’s hand a quick tug, gently directing him out of the booth, “Attic?”

 

Ryuji only felt his face get warmer, nearly forgetting his drink on the counter before being led out the door, “Sounds like a plan to me. Hopefully I won’t die on the way there.”

 

“Nah, try to wait until later to do that.”

 


End file.
